The current disclosure relates generally to washing machines and, more specifically, to a liquid additive dispensing apparatus for a washing machine.
Generally, washing machines include a cabinet, which receives a stationary tub for containing wash and rinse water. A wash basket is rotatably mounted within the tub, and an agitating element is rotatably positioned within the wash basket. A drive assembly and a brake assembly are positioned with respect to the wash tub and configured to rotate and control the agitation of the wash basket to cleanse the articles loaded into the wash basket. Upon completion of a wash cycle, a pump assembly is configured to drain the soiled water to a draining system.
Recently, washing machines using liquid detergent in place of powder detergent or along with powder detergent have gained popularity. Traditionally, a washing machine using liquid detergent uses water to deliver the liquid detergent into the tub of the washing machine, which increases water consumption and thus raises environmental concerns. Alternatively, the washing machine relies on siphoning effect or gravity of the liquid detergent to dispense the liquid detergent into the tub. However, in such a case, residual liquid detergent may remain in the delivering pipelines. After certain time, the residual liquid detergent may solidify due to contact with the air. Solidification of liquid detergent may cause clogging of the pipelines and thus lead to malfunction of the washing machine. In addition, if the solidified liquid detergent is deposited in the tub, it may damage the components of the washing machine. Furthermore, for a washing machine relying on the gravity of the liquid detergent to deliver the detergent, a reservoir for containing the liquid detergent must be disposed in an altitudinal position higher than that of the tub, which may limit the design of the washing machine.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a liquid detergent dispensing apparatus, which is environmental friendly by minimizing or eliminating water to deliver the liquid detergent, effectively prevent occurrence of clogging and solidification of the liquid detergent in delivering pipelines and offer leeway for designing the washing machine.